


Shadows in the Ice

by mamamittens



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dark Jack Frost, Feels ahead, Insanity, Oh god, Possible Character Death, Reverse villianry of Pitch/Jack, This is not how we raise spirits Manny, Winter Incarnate, definite character abuse, not his fault, sort of, what have I done?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamamittens/pseuds/mamamittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based of the concept of Jack being the villain instead of Pitch. Sort of. Can't quite bring myself to have Jack a ruthless villain. Inspired by Deviant art comic by nnaj.</p><p>It started out simple. Well, it really started out with that snow storm of '68. Then, it was small. A bad freeze here, an accident in winter there, but soon it was children. Well, not exclusively, there was the occasional adult, but children were getting lost in the snow. They were never found though, unlike the adults. Manny messed up, so to fix the problem he has the Guardians call upon Pitch. The only one to be able to face what has become of the once bright Jack Frost. What Manny failed to account for all those years ago has begun to rise, and it's not just the children in danger, or even the world. Jack's in trouble too. But will the Guardians, and even Pitch, be able to realize this in time and stop the madness that has been created?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whisper of the Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ROTG: Good Pitch VS. Evil Jack](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/74603) by nnaj. 



> This is just a short little introduction before I dive into the real plot. Maybe I should have left the "voice" as a surprise but I wanted that to be known ahead of time. I feel a little evil and I just realized how the "voice" will come off as to you guys and I want to enjoy the suspense. Is Jack crazy? Well, i'd be more surprised if he wasn't after so long alone and suddenly hearing a voice.

            Jack had been, for over two hundred years, doing his best to be seen. To gain believers. Any doubt he had was chased away with snowballs and fun, but only for that sweet, simple moment of fun. Looking back, he realized the trouble started with that voice. It was soft, at first, and sweet. A little suggestion here; _wouldn’t more snow look lovely right_ there?

These actions had darker consequences than his usual mischief, but he never noticed at first. And then, on Easter Sunday, though he didn’t realize it, the voice had come again. Sweet and thick like syrup. _Let me help with that_. He had only meant to give a light dusting to some of the colder areas but somehow he blacked out. When he finally came to again the _Easter Bunny_ was right there, in his face, yelling angrily and looked downright _feral._ He was so scared, unused to any prolonged attention that he ran. It was later that the voice became a specter. He couldn’t see a definite shape, though perhaps it was vaguely like his own, but the voice was unmistakable.

 _“I’m so sorry about that. I suppose the boost to your power was a bit too much. But it was so_ beautiful _while it lasted. It felt so good too, didn’t it?”_ he had nodded, unable to speak to this strange being, _“I can help you feel that again. Not so much, at first, but over time, you can be powerful like that. We can do it. Together.”_ And he had listened. Listened because there was no one else to listen to. What did it matter if this strange specter helped him? It wasn’t like anyone else paid him any mind. At least he wasn’t alone now. As long as he wasn’t alone, he had thought to himself, then everything would be alright. He really should have known better than that.


	2. Call to Arms

            It was so cold outside. Amelia Zanders had only meant to walk a short couple of blocks to her friend’s house when the blizzard suddenly came in. It was cold that day, so she did have a jacket on, but certainly nothing substantial enough to get lost in a blizzard with. It should have been simple, she knew the way by heart, but when the snow started with a fury she barely had time to blink before it was a whitewash of snow. Her sense of direction was shot, she didn’t know if she was even in the same neighborhood anymore. It seemed as though every time she started to get near a house the wind and snow sent her sprawling out of sight. She was close to collapsing when she saw him. He was cute, she thought distantly, but he wasn’t wearing enough layers for this sort of weather. All he had on was a blue hoodie and light brown pants. He was pale and his feet bare, as though the cold didn’t affect him at all, and the easy way he smiled and twirled the shepherds crook seemed wrong. But she didn’t know why.

“Hey there, it’s pretty cold out here! What are you doing outside in this blizzard?” the wind had eased around them, though the snow still whirled around madly. His pleasant features were arranged in a perfect mask of concern. If it wasn’t for his eyes she would have believed him. They were perfect chips of dry ice. In her exhaustion she believed that they would have let off steam like real dry ice. At her blank silence he only smiled. _Why was it so predatory? Why did it matter again?_ “Well we can’t have you _freezing_. Take my hand, I’ll take you to safety.” The freezing cold burned her fingertips and her thoughts scattered like the snow flurries. Why shouldn’t she follow him? What choice did she have otherwise? If his smile turned into a feral grin when she took his cold hand she didn’t react. She was already gone. Gone like the sudden blizzard only moments later, revealing a snow covered house seven feet away where another girl looked out in worry. _She could have sworn she heard Amelia outside in that freak blizzard_.

* * *

 

North looked over the report in worry. Christmas had passed only a few days ago and he was already reviewing the Nice or Naughty list to get estimates for the yeti workers in a few months. At first it was a few, but then the numbers were astounding. Some people got lost in the snow ever year, true, but never this many! The fact that the sudden blizzards responsible went just as fast as they came suggested something more sinister than coincidence. The fact that most of the children missing were merely fading from the list instead of just disappearing like their names told him most weren’t dead. Not quite, at least, or not yet. Which was worse, he didn’t know. It was time to bring an end to this. He needed to alert the others. Without another word he went to the Globe control booth, sparing only a single glance to the lights shining brightly, before twisting a lever and pushing down, activating the aurora borealis that signaled the other Guardians. With a command to the elves to prepare for guests all he could do was wait and watch in worry as yet another light vanished without a trace.


	3. Chosen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearly, this takes place before the events of the movie, just to make sure Pitch doesn't actually get to start his devious plans. Just wanted to make that clear. How are you guys enjoying the three consecutive posts? Don't expect it to last, I am in college after all!

They all stood tensely as North delivered the news. Any other time he would have baited Bunnymund into another fit over Easter and Christmas, but _children_ were in danger. They couldn’t afford to waste time. Bunnymund immediately jumped to conclusions.

“It’s Pitch! It has to be! He’s the only ratbag we know who would abduct children!” he ranted angrily at North who could only shake his head.

“But it’s in blizzards! Pitch does not make blizzards, only nightmares and fear.” Bunnymund paused at his words before whirling around again.

“Then it’s that no good Jack Frost! The bloody drongo is always freezing things and messing with my egg hunts!”

“But that doesn’t mean he’d take _children_. Sure, he pranks other spirits but he’d also play with the kids. Why would he suddenly start taking them?” Toothania pointed out before spitting out instructions for her fairies to retrieve teeth and from there it dissolved into an argument. Sandy was the only one to notice the moon shining down on them. If Sandy didn’t know any better, he’d say that Manny was apprehensive. He tried flagging his friends down but they only ignored him. It took shaking a poor elf to get their attention so he could finally point out that Manny was trying to talk to them.

“Oh, Manny! You wish to help us! Why didn’t you say so, Sandy?” North said at an infuriated Sandman before turning his attention to the shadow on the floor. It was of a hooded figure, flying with staff in one hand, as he led a small child in the other. The child suddenly burst into what seemed to be snowflakes as the hooded figure looked on.

“I told you it was him! I always knew he was trouble!” Bunnymund called out in a fury as the moonlight concentrated on the Guardian symbol and a large crystal rose from underneath it. The light danced on the startled Guardians as they looked at each other in question.

“A new Guardian?” North said in wonder as Bunnymund bristled.

“We don’t need help to beat that bloody troublemaker into a pulp!” he cried out indignantly before adding, “It better not be the Groundhog.” They all waited in silence as a dark figure formed in the depths of the crystal. It was a tall man with spiked hair and familiar robes.

“No…” whispered Toothania.

“But why? Why him? Of all the spirits, it had to be him?!” Bunnymund demanded hoarsely.

“It must be worse than we fear if Manny thinks we need Pitch’s help.”

“But he hates us! How can we possibly expect him to help us?” Toothania questioned softly.

“We will have to try.” North stated worriedly.

“Do we even know where to look?” Bunnymund questioned dryly as they all stopped and glanced towards Sandy who slowly nodded. He knew where to find Pitch. Whether they could convince the Boogeyman was another thing altogether.


	4. Convincing Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters seem rather short when I paste them into the box of formatting magic. As for the question of what happened to Jack, well, you'll see. *cue evil laughter*  
> Maybe I should add character abuse and possible character death!

            It was in the darkest depths of an abandoned cavern beneath an equally abandoned bed frame that they found Pitch. He stood in the dim illumination in front of an incomplete pedestal as darkness swirled around him.

“Come to mock me, have you? I must really be something if it takes all four of you to face me in my pitiful state…. Am I on the naughty list?” he smirked with a wicked grin at the discomfort of the Guardians.

“No… we have come for your help, Pitch.” North said somberly. If anything had been different he would have assumed the Guardians were joking with him, but the look on their faces spoke volumes. Their fear for the children, however, spoke more.

“What makes you think I’d help, if there is even a problem at all?” he had to admit, he was curious. He had a plan to attack the Guardians in a few months, but if someone else got to them beforehand, what would the point be? All that effort and planning—wasted!

“It’s Jack. Jack Frost. He’s taken children in freak blizzards. Some adults disappeared as well but they always turned back up… dead. We can’t stand by as more disappear and Manny says you are new Guardian. That you will help.” Toothania said warily as she glanced one more at the swirling darkness. Sandy was silent as ever, only giving Pitch an encouraging look.

“Jack Frost? You mean the fledging winter spirit? Color me surprised.” The Guardians could barely question him before he continued once more, “Ah, yes. The lone winter spirit who isn’t inclined to take lives like it’s going out of style. He’s been completely alone for… what? Three hundred years? As I recall, that’s roughly when he appeared, so basically his entire existence was spent alone. Couldn’t have been older than sixteen when he became a spirit. Just a child. I wonder… how exactly any of you expected him to react. Now that I think about it, I’m surprised he hasn’t done anything before now. Maybe I should recruit him when this is all over into the Anti-Guardian Club?” now he was just rubbing in the salt. It wasn’t often that the perfect Guardians messed up but he relished when they did. It was… a shame that he was going to meet Jack under these conditions. It wasn’t often that he encountered a tolerable spirit who knew a little of what he went through. After all, three hundred years was an awful long time to spend in isolation. Especially for one so young.

“Will you help us stop him or not?” Bunnymund bit out in anger, unable to contain his frustration any longer at the situation. Pitch tilted his head in mock consideration before smiling.

“I refuse to join your little club on principle, but I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to scare the upstart a little. Can’t have winter taking over instead of darkness, now can we?”


	5. Upon Further Reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pitch is a specialized Sherlock (BBC), I swear. Also, I very highly doubt this fanfic will make it past ten chapters. Maybe next time Jack will be a full on villain and we can get some more millage out of the story. Prepare for feels though, I seem to favor De-aged characters, and Jack will be no exception!

            Jack stared at the frozen surface of the lake he had risen out of roughly three hundred years prior pensively. The Spector, as Jack had taken to calling him, was acting strange lately. The Spector helped Jack unlock a great deal of his power, yes, but it left Jack almost weak. And with every break through the Spector seemed to get more substantial and erratic. Usually, the Spector was all smiles and soft assurances. _You’ll get people to see you_ , Spector had assured him, _you just need a little more power._ There were some days Jack could barely move but Spector would be there, urging him on. If Spector wasn’t his only friend he would ask about his occasional dark moods that grew with increasing regularity. Spector began asking him to do things that were… not nice and in ways that scared him. _Aren’t the kids so adorable? Wouldn’t they look lovely wrapped in ice forever just like that? So young and sweet?_ Another thing that worried him was that he was starting to feel cold. Actually feel it.

The Wind, a constant companion, if only a silent one, tended to tug at him when Spector came around. Like the Wind was trying to get Jack _away_ from Spector. And finally, his biggest worry, was the black outs. They were happening with increasing frequency and lasting longer. He’d be practicing his powers with Spector and suddenly he was somewhere else completely with a nagging feeling that something bad just happened. He just couldn’t make heads or tails of it. With a sigh he shook his head and took off flying, trying to ignore the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Soon.

Jack had long since lost track of exactly where he was anymore when a golden stream of sand weaved in front of him. Jack was a little surprised. It was only just sunset, usually it was well into the night when Sandy started working. Not one to waste an opportunity, Jack stuck out his hand and watched as the sand changed into a dolphin, then children playing in the snow with him. He was only able to enjoy the peace for a brief moment when the sand whipped around and caught on his ankle. He was yanked down surprisingly fast, losing his grip on his staff in surprise, and it was only a strong gust of wind that saved him from totally face planting in the dirt. With a pained cough he rolled over and looked up to see the disappointed face of none other than Sandy.

“If you didn’t like me touching your sand that much, you could have just said so.” Jack grunted as he pushed himself up only to be pushed back down by a large foot.

“You ain’t going anywhere until you tell us where the kids are!” a very familiar Australian accent proclaimed from above, “Then we’ll teach you not to mess with kids!” Jack could barely breathe at this point, let alone think. _What kids? Did something happen?_

“I seriously doubt he will be able to answer if you crush his lungs, rabbit.” On that note, the heavy weight let up off his back and he gasped for breath between dry coughs.

“W-What kids?” Jack asked as he looked up and gaped in surprise. There, in front of him, was none other than the other two Guardians. North and Toothania. Between them, even more surprisingly, was Pitch Black. The Boogeyman. “And since when did you guys work with Pitch?”

“Since you decided to snatch children away in freak blizzards!” Bunny exclaimed in anger above him. He didn’t need to look to know that Bunny was furious. Children were going missing in freak blizzards?

“I know you’re still made about ’68, but do you really think I would actually harm kids?” Jack was getting angry now, hurt at the very suggestion of him harming children. He wanted people to see him! What would the point be if all they did was scream and run away at the very sight of him?!

“Man in Moon has told us truth, Jack. Tell us where the children are before it’s too late.” North said sternly as though he was a stupid child who hid his vegetable in a napkin instead of eating them properly.

“I believe this is where I step in. Wouldn’t want the Guardians of _Children_ to resort to beating a _child_.” Pitch said snidely as he approached Jack. Now, usually, Jack wasn’t scared. Reckless to a degree it bordered on stupidity? Sure, but never scared. But the predatory grin Pitch gave him sent chills down his spine. The sun had set and now the shadows seemed to thicken and stretch out towards him menacingly.

“Don’t scare him to death.” Bunny said as he stepped away as though he could care less.

“Don’t be so crass, rabbit. Then it would be all over. I can already see some of his fears from here, just a little more and he’ll rush to return your precious children.” Pitch paused delicately as though choosing food from a platter as the shadows snapped up and pinned Jack to the ground, “Ah, yes. Fear of being alone, as expected from being isolated for so long. Fear of being abandoned, also expected… oh. How surprising, you fear drowning. Odd, for a winter spirit. Usually it’s fire.” Pitch then turned away to regard the growing shadows as Jack struggled against them.

“Just get on with it already! We don’t have time for your games!” at Bunny’s words Pitch’s eyes snapped back to Jack.

“There is another thing you fear besides the _dull_ fear of never knowing the reason for existing. You fear your only friend. You fear what he’s becoming. What he wants from you. You’re afraid to question, to ask, because then he might leave. Then where would you be? All alone, yet again. Is that why you took them, Jack? Is this friend the reason why you took those children?” Pitch’s smooth voice said almost sadistically.

“I DIDN’T TAKE ANYONE!” Jack practically roared as an icy blast shot out and he was yanked out of the clutches of the shadows. It was only the comforting murmur of Spector that calmed him down as the Wind took him far away from the Guardians. Yet somehow, Spector’s soft and sweet voice didn’t comfort him like it used to. Pitch had struck a chord back there. He didn’t realize it until that moment, but out of everything there was, the mystery of Spector frightened him the most.


	6. Cracking Ice

            Pitch looked up into the sky where the winter spirit had disappeared pensively. He had a feeling, deep within his very center, that something was wrong.

“Oi, aren’t we going to go after him?” Bunnymund demanded irritably of his fellow Guardians.

“Is impossible if we don’t know where he’s going.” North said with a shrug, trying to dislodge the bad feeling growing in his belly.

“I think Frost will find us himself…” there must have been something in Pitch’s voice for Sandy to pick up. The little golden man made question marks over his head in a whimsical carousel, “So you felt it too?” Pitch questioned softly. All Sandy did was nod before looking up as well.

“Felt what?” Toothania questioned with a worried expression.

“Something very old and incredibly dangerous… but _that_ was destroyed long ago so… never mind. Better keep an eye out for the next freak blizzard. He can’t deny anything if he’s caught red-handed.” Pitch smoothly said after a short glance with Sandy.

* * *

 

Jack was worn down and shaking by the time Spector deposited him at his lake. The wind gusted shortly in a strange caress as Spector kneeled down beside Jack.

“ _What happened, Jack? I leave you to your thoughts and suddenly_ TheGuardians and Pitch Black _have you surrounded_!” Spector said sweetly as phantom hands carded through Jack’s hair.

“I-I don’t know! They were mad, furious even, and thought that I took children. Children! Bunny said something about freak blizzards…” Jack trailed off as his emotions swirled in turmoil. The weather started to worsen but nothing fell from the dark clouds above. Spector froze for a moment before pulling Jack into an embrace.

“ _Oh, Jack! I am so sorry, I wish I had told you sooner!”_ Spector said, voice almost cloyingly sweet in Jack’s ear.

“Told me what? What’s wrong?” Jack asked as he registered Spector’s form being only partially invisible. He looked an awful lot like Jack, and that scared him for some reason.

“ _You did, Jack. I’m so sorry_!” Spector sobbed into Jack’s hair.

“D-Did what?” he asked hoarsely, an ominous wave curling down his spine.

“ _You took the children! One minute you were practicing your powers and suddenly you’d summon a blizzard and lure children away! I did what I could for them, but there wasn’t much_ to _do!”_ Spector sobbed as Jack was clutched tighter. Jack felt like he was breaking. He couldn’t believe it. _Taking children_? But why?

“W-Where are they? The kids? _What happened to them?_ ” Jack asked as his eyes watered. Spector pulled back and looked at Jack in sorrow.

“ _I stopped their time and hid them away. I figured that you’d snap out of it eventually and then we could fix them. Together!_ ” Spector said before looking down into the frozen depths of the lake. Jack looked down too and gasped. There, just beyond his sight, was a hollow chamber in the lake.

“My staff! I can fix them now, before spring comes and the ice melts! I can take them back home, and the Guardians, and Pitch as well, won’t be angry anymore! We can do it, together, right?” Jack asked desperately, suddenly very much the child Pitch had claimed him to be. Jack’s eyes were wide and childish and pleading with his only friend to help him. Spector smiled a thin smile as his eyes narrowed.

“ _I’m afraid that’s not going to happen, Jack. You’re not ready. You’re too much of a child, all my plans will go to waste at this point. I thought it would take a little longer for the Guardians to find you, and that’s my fault I suppose, so you’re mind isn’t ready for me yet. Otherwise, I could finish it here and take your form for my own. I’ll probably add a few years, the young boy thing doesn’t really appeal to me. Such a shame to have all those years of planning wasted._ ” Jack looked confused as Spector walked around him, pulling out his staff and twirling it around, “ _But you always have been strangely resilient. Always full of surprises, I’m almost sad to see it end like this._ ” Spector was directly behind Jack now, staff perpendicular to the ground in a relaxed grip.

“S-See what end?” Jack asked over his shoulder as he started to rise up. Spector twirled the staff once, the end now sporting a sharp icicle, before plunging it straight through Jack and into the surface of the ice. Blood dripped down onto the lake’s surface, rebounding a bit due to surface temperature, and Jack screamed in pain.

“ _Why, you Jack. Unfortunately, I need you alive for a little longer, but I also can’t have you running around to tattle on me. What to do, what to do?_ ” Spector sang mockingly as he walked around and crouched in front of Jack, roughly lifting Jack’s chin, “ _Oh. That will be perfect. It’s only fitting, after all. Just a little magic and I can ensure your safety until your essence is ready for me… Don’t be dense, little frostbite. I’ll turn you into a child. Children are more malleable, after all, and what grand fun it will be! So perfect, the Guardians will protect you, you will keep silent, and I get dinner and a show. All in one._ ” Spector purred. Jack coughed as his lungs filled with blood.

“W-What… makes you think… I won’t tell them… the truth?” Jack panted as the world dimmed and brightened in painful beats.

“ _Why, what will you tell them, frostbite? That you stole children and put them in your lake like little keepsakes? That you’re such a monster that the Guardians teamed up with the_ Boogeyman _, just to defeat you? Ha! It’s not like they’ll believe you anyway. Who would believe the rambling of a lost little boy? Night, night, Jack. Don’t let the frost bite~_ ” Spector crooned into Jack’s ear as the wind pitched and snow began to fall in a flurry. It was then that Jack Frost was no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I've fumbled with this plot here. Perhaps when I finish i'll go back and rewrite it. Does anything make sense, or am I the only one feeling a little confused by how it's been executed?


	7. Cryopathy

            The being, so to speak, known as Spector gazed down in irritation. It had been so long since he had a chance to gain power. Then, he found lonely, little Jack Frost. The only reason Jack could hear him was because of how isolated Jack was. From there it was a matter of siphoning off Jack’s power, and by extension, gaining a body that mirrored Jack. Thankfully, he wouldn’t have to be stuck as a pre-teen. Speaking of pre-teens, Jack was now a child, totally and completely. Jack’s magical core was sealed, only wielding the staff will allow Spector to continue siphoning off Jack’s power. Spector didn’t expect Jack’s change in appearance. It saved him the effort of changing Jack further, but the soft brown hair only made Jack seem younger. Spector pulled the staff out of Jack and watched as the clothes changed. The less Jack looked like he did before, the better. The bloodied hoodie and pants changed into something a little more modern and fitting. The ancient pants morphed into gray cargo pants and the hoodie was now a cheap, brown windbreaker. On Jack’s feet rested blue tennis shoes. A wave of irritation swept through Spector.

If Jack hadn’t of been so childish, naïve, and good in general, the whole process would be over long ago. Spector’s attempts to taint Jack with a blood thirst for death and destruction failed. Jack remained mischievous but not inherently bad. Practically reeked of pure spirit, pun unintended. It probably had something to do with that thrice-cursed “Center” spirits went on about. Spector was ancient, and originally formless, so he had no need for weak things like that. Perhaps that’s why watching Jack struggle internally appealed to him so much. After all this time, Jack’s own nature will finally work against him. Jack won’t be able to help himself. He will fear the Guardians, eventually love them as a family, and struggle with the self-image Spector himself helped create.

What could be more satisfying than watching Jack destroy himself with the very same tools he resisted insanity with all these years? Well, probably the pain the Guardians themselves will go through when they realize their mistakes. Seeing such goody-two-shoes realize the extent of their neglect, grudges, and short sighted actions destroy the very thing they swore to protect will be delicious. Desecrating the world because of such lovely dominoes is just icing on the cake at this point. Make no mistake, Spector always had plans to bring the world to its knees, but after millennium or two of waiting, he learned to enjoy the little things in his never ending life. He was ice at its core, the sweet burn of freezing, and the insanity that winter always brought. If ever had a real name, it would probably be cryopathy. Spector let out an annoyed sigh. The only thing left was to ensure the Guardians took care of Jack. He couldn’t have Jack die while he was out collecting _trophies_. It was an amusing side effect, alongside exhaustion, that Jack grew to feel the cold and be affected by it. The wind shrieked at him and tried to knock him down, but Spector stood firm.

So Jack wasn’t _completely_ alone. But Wind was helpless to Spector’s influences, being unable to do anything but blow, having no magic or form. Funnily enough, if Jack had paid any attention to the Wind, he wouldn’t be in this mess in the first place. _Should’a, could’a, would’a_. It was with another sharp twirl of the staff that Spector summoned up a snow storm. All he had to do now was wait and play the part. The sudden blizzard did nothing but emphasize his manic laughter as his eyes burned like dry ice in the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cryopathy is a synonym for frostbite. Basically, it's a term that encompasses any disease related to the cold, including hypothermia. I just wanted to flesh out Spector's motivation here and explain a little bit of what's been going on with Jack. I hope it clears any confusion up, if any, and if not just tell me so I can get right on that. I actually feel a little bad because I keep forgetting that, technically, Jack has the wind all along. So, yeah, expect conflicted feels for Jack in the future. Oh, and Spector's eyes are that disturbing blue because I wanted to emphasize how cold he is, emotionally and literally. Ever seen dry ice in room temperature? It lets off steam, so to speak and water is no better, so that's an indicator between the two. Next time Spector will be a bit older and will have facial hair. The innocent look really doesn't float his boat.


	8. Hiding in the Cold

Bunnymund didn’t know if he should be more astounded or insulted that, not an hour after they confronted Jack, a freak blizzard showed up right in a little town called Burgess. Pitch sensed the sudden spike of winter-related fear first, then Toothania’s fairies reported the weather phenomenon, and Sandy could only nod. Bunnymund assumed Sandy had some sort of alarm going out for snow storms. It was only a short toss of a snow globe for the Guardians, Bunnymund following only because of how dangerous the situation was, and they were right in the eye of the storm. Their hearts collectively stopped at the sight before them.

There, on the hard surface of the ice, was Jack Frost standing above a child. Jack seemed to be a bit taller, his face leaner, and he now sported a frosty bit of stubble on his chin. Jack’s sleeves were pushed up carelessly to his elbows as pale blue eyes flicked over to the Guardians and he grinned. His staff inching closer to the child, who could only shiver violently as the wooden crook drew frost patterns on the dark blue windbreaker.

“ _Such a shame little Jackson passed out. I was just starting to have some_ fun. _What’s the matter, fuzz-bucket? Something’s got your tail in a twist?_ ” Jack said with narrowed eyes as a casual sweep of his staff frosted Jackson’s hair in a fine white powder. Jackson now quaked violently with the cold and something snapped. All at once Toothania dashed forward, North drew his swords, Sandy and Pitch readied themselves, and Bunnymund threw his boomerangs at Jack. Jack dodged the boomerangs by crouching down and sweeping Jackson up in a one-armed embrace. Jack nuzzled the pale, limp child’s hair with a chuckle.

“Put down the child, Jack Frost!” North roared in raw fury while the other Guardians fared no better. The weather eased up a few degrees with the sheer amount of anger and animosity.

“ _Ugh. You guys really are no fun. At least Jackson knew how to play properly._ ” Jack paused to gaze down at the child in amusement, “ _But I guess I played a little too rough. Take good care of my new toy, would you? I’d hate to see him break so soon~_ ” Jack dropped the child onto the ice easily before disappearing into a flurry of snow, and just like that, Jack Frost was gone. Toothania scooped up Jackson and froze.

“He’s freezing! Hurry, let’s get him inside before he gets sick. Oh, his teeth are so white!”

“Now is not the time for teeth, Tooth! Come, we go to my workshop. Plenty of fire and blankets. You too, Pitch. We need to talk.” Pitch sneered at North but followed anyway, his eyes never leaving Jackson for long. Something wasn’t right. He couldn’t sense the child’s fear, except perhaps, a deeply rooted fear of drowning. But he was a child, surely there had to be more? Children were practically filled with ridiculous fears for him to exploit! But all Pitch could get was drowning and a deep sense of cold from within the boy. Just what did Jack do to the child? That cold wasn’t natural, so what was he trying to hide?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering Pitch is like a fear specialized Sherlock, I figured Spector would have to hide all of Jack's fears he could. The fact that Jack still reveals a deep fear of downing speaks volumes of his death. Expect unexpected character bashing in front of said character and feels in the next few chapters. This is why I put "definite character abuse" down in the tags. I feel really guilty about putting Jack through this but I see no reason why the Guardians would hold their tongue about the "evils" of Jack Frost in front of his victim. Yep, feels trip, all aboard! Toot-toot~


	9. Fractured Ice

            The Guardians waited anxiously waited for Jackson to show signs of recovery. There was a collective sigh of relief when a medical yeti, it was simply amazing how many accidents occurred every year in the North Pole, told them that Jackson just needed some rest. The yeti worried over the bump on Jackson’s head but determined any damage he sustained was only minor and would recover shortly. That out of the way, North led them to the Globe room to discuss things with Pitch.

“Well, what was so important that you felt it needed to be discussed here, of all places?” Pitch said, referring to the window above that Manny communicated through.

“It is about Jack…” North said uncertainly, not sure how to continue with the conversation.

“You wish to know strategies? Weaknesses? The winter spirit just ran off, leaving behind a child who he promised to get back, after vague references to “playing” with the child. It’s clear to me that he has lost all sense! _That_ was an entirely different spirit than the scared boy we ambushed an hour before. The boy had no fear, it was like everything was wiped away, and don’t get me started on the child! What child has only one deeply repressed fear? Only one? Any other child has at least a dozen different insignificant fears, but little Jackson only carried around a fear of drowning. That fear was so deeply buried he probably doesn’t remember why he’s so afraid of it beyond common sense!” Pitch ranted before composing himself and brushing back his hair, “I don’t like any of this. Something isn’t right about any of this! Not Jack Frost, not Jackson, and not the circumstances surrounding the two!” the Guardians were taken aback. Pitch was frustrated and something very close to scared.

“I know, I have feeling… in my belly.” North said reluctantly while patting aforementioned stomach. Everyone was worried, Jack’s odd show with Jackson unsettled them, they didn’t know what to think.

“I’ll tell ya what’s wrong! Everything in Jack Frost’s head! I told ya he doesn’t care about kids, I told ya!” Bunnymund couldn’t help but snarl to the group. No one could argue against him.

                                                                  

* * *

 

Far off in the medical ward, Jack woke up, his brown eyes darting across the room in shock. He shivered, his inside felt like ice and oddly unbalanced. He blinked in confusion for a moment and looked around again.

“Where am I? Who am I?” Jack said in distress. A girl’s voice danced around his head, calling a name he couldn’t quite hear, before drifting off into silence. Just outside the window, Spector gazed at his prey and began to laugh.

“Oh, Jack! This is too perfect! You truly have made everything more fun, haven’t you?” as if Jack could hear him, Jack shivered and bundled the heavy quilt around his shoulders. Jack swung his feet off the bed and frowned at his feet before removing the shoes and socks clumsily. They didn’t feel right somehow. With one wary look around, Jack ran from the medical ward, intent on finding someone who could answer his questions. Where was he? Who was he? Why was he here? These questions nagged him all the way down the halls as he wondered aimlessly. What happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I feel like his extra amnesia is redundant somehow, but trust me. With this in the mix, the feels train will be all the more horrible. Besides, to prepare, Jack needs to get another perspective on things, something I plan on having Pitch unwittingly help with his general creepiness. If he had all his spirit life haunting him, he won't be able to distance himself enough to realize what Spector really is. A manipulative, abusive, and generally bad spirit with no good intentions for Jack. Or anyone else for that matter.


	10. Language Barriers

Now Phil was quite the upstanding yeti in Santa’s workshop. As head of security and medical official, Phil knew how to keep a cool demeanor. When he went to check up on Jackson and found only an empty bed and a pair of shoes and socks, he was calm. At first. When Phil saw the unusually frosted window, just barely opened, he began to panic. Phil had run-ins with Jack Frost before and knew him to be mischievous at worst, but this… this Not-Jack was dangerous. When Jack tried to break into the workshop, which was many times, he never once tried to destroy something. The one time he accidentally knocked over a doll he panicked, much to Phil’s amusement, and nearly fell over himself trying to place the doll exactly how it had been before. Then Phil easily tossed Jack out a window, as he ritually did every other time Jack came by. The thought that such a person would maliciously go about taking children was unsettling and Phil would never believe it until he saw it himself. Jack deserved the benefit of the doubt, at the very least. But that did not mean that Phil would risk the safety of a child to test this.

Now in a full blown panic, Phil raced down the hallways to find North. With any luck the Cossack would be able to find Jackson in no time. Phil was in such a rush that he almost missed the very person he was looking for, aimlessly wandering down the hallways. Phil exclaimed in surprise before scooping up the boy and giving him a once over in worry. Jackson, was, understandably, quite surprised.

“H-Hello…. Excuse me, but what are you? I-I mean—I don’t mean—w-where am I?” Jackson tried to say in a daze. Phil was naturally understanding. As a human child, Jackson had no way of knowing what Phil was. Mumbling reassurances that Jackson couldn’t understand he began to walk back to the medical ward. Jackson managed to walk quite far for someone unfamiliar with Santa’s workshop. Jackson, for his part, just stayed quiet. He didn’t have any idea what this… creature, was saying, so there wasn’t any point in talking really. Hopefully there was someone around who spoke English.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, well, I'm not dead! Sorry that this has taken so long to put up but I've been struggling a bit to get things put together. Being in college also adds some strain but I recently got some inspiration and I cannot WAIT to hit the finale of this story. *evil laughter* should I give you guys a little peak at the delicious surprise I have in store for you? I sort of had it planned all along but then I realized something that I may have overlooked and BAM the ending is much more solid. This update is just a quick check in so no one gives up on me or anything. By the by, does anyone know what Spector!Jack would look like? You know, like a fanart rendition? Maybe i'll look into that myself.
> 
> clue: A game is only as dark as the people playing... (So, would you like to play a game?*evil smirk*). Think "Hide and Seek", that creepy as hell song on youtube with the demonic chick.
> 
> This is not the peak, just a little something to prepare you. So, be ready. Shit gets real for Jack.


	11. Introductions All Around

It would be another hour before anyone who spoke anything resembling English came along. Even then, the man had a distinctly Russian accent, and was followed by some very… odd people. The man in question was huge, not because he was fat, but because he lucked out with the “Made like a mountain” genetics. Bright blue eyes, a face made to smile, and a long white beard. The next… person, was really a tall rabbit/kangaroo thing. Like, six foot something tall, and was clearly geared more for walking on his hind legs than the usual rabbit. His, there was something distinctly male about the bunny, fur was a bluish gray except for on his stomach, and had slightly darker markings that seemed oddly floral on his coat. The next person was most definitely female, though rather bird like. Her body was covered in feathers like a hummingbird and her wings were constantly buzzing with motion. Her face and hands were the only parts of her that were actually human. She had a kind face and beautiful violet eyes. The last was a rather short man who seemed to be entirely golden. His odd little body suit seemed to be made of sand and his hair went in all directions in distinct tufts, like a sun would in stylized paintings.

He really shouldn’t have been surprised at the odd cast of characters considering the tall… furry creature was the first individual he saw. That still didn’t make it any less weird though.

“Hello, little Jackson. Do you know who we are?” the big Russian man said softly. Jackson’s eyes lit up with confusion.

“Jackson? Is… is that my name?” this comment seemed to worry the odd group of people. The tall furry mountain from earlier warbled something to the Russian man.

“Ah! Phil says ‘ittle Jackson may have amnesia. He can’t remember anything.”

“Probably for the best mate, I’d forget about that bloody Jack Frost if I could too.” The—Australian?—rabbit thing said with an irritated look on his face.

“Not now, Bunny!” the bird lady said sharply before turning back to him, “I’m the Tooth Fairy, Toothania. You can just call me Tooth.”

“I am Santa Clause, but my friends call me North.”

“I’m the Easter Bunny, but the names Bunnymund. Bunny for short.” There was a short bit of silence as he looked over at the golden man.

“Ah, right! This is Sandy, he’s the Sandman. He cannot speak but he is wonderful at charades!” North proclaimed as Sandy nodded with little characters made out of sand floated above his head. A little top hat was made as he lifted it up and nodded his head. A tall figure walked out of the shadows, startling Jackson slightly.

“And I am Pitch, though most call me the boogeyman. What were you doing outside with Jack Frost, child?” the smooth voice was both soothing and off-putting at the same time.

“Jack Frost? Who’s Jack Frost?” deep down there was a cold echo at those words. Was it fear or recognition?

“He does not remember, Pitch. ‘Ittle Jack has amnesia from bump on his head.”

“He may not completely remember, but some part of him does. There is fear there, with that name.”

“You will not be messing with his head, Pitch!” Bunnymund snapped at Pitch.

“Enough, we must keep an eye out for Jack. He said he would be back for Jackson, I have bad feeling it will be sooner than we think. We will take turns watching Jackson. Go on and attend to your duties Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny.” North said, looking towards the others.

“I’ll look after him the day after tomorrow. We each take two days to watch him. Does that sound fair?” Tooth asked, looking around at her colleagues.

“Yeah, That will give me some time to prepare. I’ll take the shift after you, Tooth. Sandy, can you go after me?” the golden man nodded at Bunnymund easily.

“I suppose I can go after that. Oh, don’t look at me like that. I’ll watch over him here, if it gives you comfort. Even with time to prepare, my home isn’t exactly child-friendly. Or I can take my shift with Sandman. Jackson may want to talk with someone who has sense. And the ability to talk back.” Pitch snarked, looking at Bunnymund in particular. Sandy nodded at North, signifying his acceptance.

“Alright, it is decided. Tooth, I bring Jackson to you in sleigh.”

“Alright, North. Bye, Jackson. See you soon—and take care of your teeth!” Jackson had the unsettling feeling of being spun around and told to walk in a straight line as he looked towards North.

“Alright, now first things first! Food, then I can answer any question you wish. Phil, can you bring Jackson some food? Oh! And cookies!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so a friendly neighbor is letting me mooch off of her wifi so I thought i'd just leave this here, more or less~ No, this story is not abandoned! It just... takes me a while to write, and i'm expecting a replacement computer sometime In the near future as a very late birthday present-- so it's in my best interest not to have too much stuff to transfer over to the new laptop. That and it is very difficult to select just a small portion of text from a longer document. It keeps on trying to zoom to the end and.... anyway, I have been struggling with putting this together. While I have a fair idea of the climax, I have to properly put together the rest. Part of the problem was Bunnymund and his moment to both bond with Jackson (yes, he is separate from Jack, the three hundred plus year old fun loving spirit of winter) and create the angst-filled barrier of accepting who he is with a flawed view. He also needs the whole "center" talk from North, which should be in the next chapter (and also less aggressive this time, I felt very... uncomfortable the first time I saw that scene). He also needs a bit of a moment with Pitch, but let's face it-- the Guardians would never leave him alone with Jackson so soon. So, I paired him with Sandy, his counterpart who will also probably see the need for a little bit of "Pitch-styled" psychoanalysis. Hey, say what you will, but Pitch is very good at looking into a persons needs and wants. He has very little illusions about the darker side of life, no pun intended there, like the other Guardians.


	12. A Big Baby in His Center

It was a surprisingly short time later that Jackson found himself sitting across from North in what appeared to be an ice-carving workshop. The unfinished train set glistened, yet oddly not melted, in the light pouring from the windows. A large Christmas tree sat in the corner of the room, lit with lights, and the walls were covered with shelves bursting with knickknacks. A hearty beef stew soon filled his stomach, cooled down with the glass of chilled milk provided. North seemed to busy himself with a long list of names, frowning occasionally and muttering under his breath.

“W-What’s that?” he asked North uncertainly, not really wanting to bother North overmuch. North looked up in surprise for a moment.

“Ah, this List. The List.” North said as though that explained everything but continued at the puzzled look Jackson sent him, “Once a year, every year, I deliver presents to good little boys and girls. This is the list of names that I must check. Every little child is listed here. Even you, if we knew your last name, that is.”

“Oh. Is… is there something wrong?” Jackson asked softly, “It’s just that… you keep frowning. At the list, or maybe the names.” North’s eyes seemed to soften for a moment.

“Well, in a manner of speaking, yes. Something is. This is a magical list of children, it never lies. But see? Some names are faded, if they were too old or not good, they would just disappear. This is worrisome, I don’t know what it really means.” North admitted with another frown. Somewhere, in Jackson’s mind, he saw a flash of frozen faces, but the recent trauma was quick to cover it back up again. Jackson quickly moved to change the subject, somehow unsettled.

“Why do you do it? Deliver presents?” North gave a jolly laugh at that.

“Because I am Santa Clause. As long as children believe in me, I protect them. I protect their _wonder_ in magic. It is my center. Delivering presents every year is just a way to do both, after all, I can hardly expect children to believe in me with nothing but an old story and a few holiday tunes, now can I?”

“What’s a center?”

“Every spirit has a center. It is something they protect. Even people have centers, though often they are not so easily seen…” North looked around in contemplation for a moment before retrieving a nesting doll from a shelf, “Here, look. We are all like little nesting dolls. On the outside we seem as one thing, but the deeper you go, the more faces you see, and in the center is… well, our center.” Jackson easily pulled apart the different dolls to reveal a single wooden doll with scary big eyes. It looked like a baby but Jackson didn’t think that North was saying he was a big baby deep down inside. Maybe the eyes? Yeah, he talked about wonder earlier, Jackson thought to himself. Jackson put the dolls back together and was quickly lost in his own thoughts.

The rest of his stay with North was uneventful, save for the strange compulsion to hide from Phil, particularly when he was around any windows. It made for a very amusing game of hide and seek for Jackson and Phil. At the end of his visit North bundled him up in a warm jacket and scarf and took him to see the sleigh. Something very much childish rose in excitement within Jackson at the sight of the great reindeer who pulled the sleigh. The sleigh itself was a work of beauty, surpassed only by the thrill of riding it through the tunnels and eventually the air. Jackson didn’t particularly enjoy the strange snow globe-portal but the sight of what North called “The Tooth Palace” made up for it by far.


End file.
